The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) are required to display safety information in a conspicuous manner so that passengers may review this information and be reminded of it during voyage. For example, commercial passenger aircraft are required to display information instructing the passengers to fasten their seatbelts and remain seated during take-off, landing and times of turbulence. In addition, many mobile platforms may desire to communicate other types of information to passengers, such as the start of a food service, arrival at a destination, etc.
In order for this information to be understood by all passengers, placards may be used that include information in various languages. Alternatively, symbols might be used to convey the information to the passengers, such as a fasten seatbelt symbol. Both the use of placards and symbols are limited in that for those passengers with disabilities, it may be difficult for these passengers to see and/or read the placards and symbols. In addition, due to an increase in international travel, the placards need to be translated into various languages to enable all passengers to read and comprehend this information. This adds expense and complexity in part number management, and the excessive use of placards may also detract from the atmosphere of the aircraft.